


To A Dear Friend

by aria_vitali



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: Aria has returned home from a pilgrimage after the end of the Dragonsong War. During her excursion, she had been given many things to think about it. As soon as the doors to her chambers close, she immediately set to put her thoughts to paper.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	To A Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the 2019 Memoirs of Adventure Creative Writing Contest for Final Fantasy XIV. I like how my brain immediately goes to our poor Elezen man...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

_ To my dearest friend, _

_ It has been much too long. I have just returned from a pilgrimage your House’s manservant had suggested I take. Before you begin teasing to how I am much too young to be enjoying such leisures, a woman by the name of Matoya had already chided me for such decisions. _

_ Nonetheless, I write to voice my passions to you. To ever hold these memories close to mine heart so that, when I am eventually returned to Hydalaeyn’s side, I am able to recount every detail of mine adventures to you beyond the Light. So pray forgive me for my musings, as I suspect you also wish of mine forgiveness that fateful day that you defended all that I was. _

_ All that you saw that I could be. _

_If you allow me to speak plainly, I was _ frustrated. _ Why did you choose me to sacrifice yourself?_

_ For days following, I wandered and dreaded the continuation of mine responsibilities. For the first time since offering myself - offering mine own name and who I was before the Seventh Umbral Calamity - to bear the title of “adventurer” and, eventually, the “Warrior of Light,” had I regretted my initial decision to embark on my journey of grandeur. For what was the point of attaining such noble titles if it were to be at the expense of those I loved? _

_ It was when I had come to you to the place where we lay you to rest that I understood. _

And what have you come to understand? _ You may ask, with that boyish laugh I remember you fondly for the day you renamed your- no, _ our _ new encampment the Falling Snow. _

_ I had come to understand the value of mine own life. _

_ Long had I pitted myself against the face of death without much care, simply because it was a task only I can do. From the final stand at the Steps of Faith to standing at the opposite end of a Garlean prince’s blade to facing an Ascian whom I dealt a mortal wound to the stomach in a world different from our own. Surely, I should have recognized it sooner. That which you had tried to help me realize before it was too late. _

_ So, my friend, I tell you now: I _ do _ understand. And I thank you for keeping your promise, for standing with me at the end of the good fight when I felt it was barely enough. Thank you for being one that aided me in saving a dear friend’s life where I could do naught to save yours. _

_ Please know, I will no longer take this life that you had saved in vain. Your father, Lord Edmont, reminded me of it, as well - that wheresoever I go, your spirit is sure to follow. _

_ However, it will give me the utmost joy if you take your turn to rest, my friend. Rest and watch over me from the heavens, along with the Twelve. It will take me awhile to join you, but be patient, for I will have stories to recount once we meet again. Surely, those will take up the rest of our eternity. _

_ For now, I will continue fighting the good fight. Along with those that believe in me the way you once did … and continue to do. _

_Your Friend, _

_Aria Vitali, Warrior of Light. _


End file.
